


Sticky situation

by cupofsunshine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofsunshine/pseuds/cupofsunshine
Summary: Sonia is really possessive of Souda and wants him all to herself, while Souda and Gundham like each other. This ends up putting the two boys in a bad situation, what will they do
Relationships: Owari Akane & Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Sticky situation

**Author's Note:**

> Sonia is very crazy and I wanted to try and write a bit of a different version of the love triangle that the three of them have. If you read this thanks and have a good day <3

“Can you hand me the wrench please Miss Sonia?” Kazuichi was working hard on an old car he had found on the island trying to see if it would startup. “Sure anything for you Kazuichi!” Sonia fumbled around Soudas toolbox, handing him the wrench. “Thanks. You are always such a great help.” Sonia smiled at the comment that Souda had made. 

“I have arrived to gaze upon what you mortals are doing.” Gundham walked up beside Sonia, curious to see what was going on. “Go away Gundham no one wants to see you or your hamsters right now.” Sonia mocked. “Ah, I see then I shall leave you and the tamer of Automotives to it.” Gundham sighed. Gundham walked away tears filling his eyes. “Hey what happened Miss Sonia?” Souda rolled out from beneath the car covered in oil. “Oh Gundham was mocking you and the fact that you were trying to start the car Kazuichi, but I told him to stop being so mean to you and leave us alone.” Sonia smiled walking closer to a shocked Souda. “That’s weird, I told Gundham to come by today asking for some help with the car.” Souda scratched his head in confusion. “Well that's okay we don't need him, do we now Kazuichi?” Sonia gave Souda a peck on the cheek.

Sonia and Souda left the shop discussing ways that could potentially start up the car they had found. Suddenly, “Sonia what the hell! Why did you make Gundham cry?” Fuyuhiko said charging towards the two of them. “What? I would never do such a terrible thing.” Sonia flung herself into Souda starting to cry. “Alright then if it wasn’t you… Kazuichi what the fuck did you do, you bastard?” Souda stood in complete shock.

Souda was lost for words. “I...I never did anything to Gundham...I...I w-was under the car that I was working on when… G-Gundham had walked in.” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “Save that bullshit for some other time, seriously dude. I thought you were better than that.” Fuyuhiko turned around starting to head in Pekos direction. Souda clenched his fists tightly. “E-excuse me, Miss Sonia, I need to do something.” Souda brushed passed Sonia as she called out to him trying to stop him. Souda ran into his cottage shaking. “I...I...n-never did anything to hurt Gundham...I w-wouldn’t, I c-couldn’t.” Souda slid down the wall of his room trying not to cry, he dug his nails into his arms trying to focus on the pain instead of feeling guilty.

Bam, bam, bam.   
“Kazuichi, it's Akane. Can I come in please?” Shakily Souda stood up and tried to fix his appearance. “S-sure Akane come in.” Souda cheered. Akane stepped inside a look of concern spread across her face. “What happened out there, dude? That doesn’t seem like you at all my guy.” Akane sat next to Souda on the bed. “Oh um well Fuyuhiko accused me of making Gunham cry, when in reality...I didn’t even see him.” Akane shook her head. “Fucking Sonia I knew something was up.” Souda jumped “B-ut Miss Sonia would never hurt Gundham.” Souda stuttered trying to believe the words that came out of his mouth. “Kazuichi…” Akane put her hand on Souda’s shoulder. “Sonia has you wrapped around her finger.” Souda could feel tears start to fall down his cheek. “N-no...M-miss S-Sonia, she would never do such a thing.” Souda looked away from Akane trying to hide his tears. Akane hugged Souda holding him close, trying to comfort him. “I’m not very great at this kind of stuff, however, I believe you Kazuichi, I’ll stand behind you okay?” Souda smiled holding onto Akane and crying for a little bit longer. “Thank you, Akane. I really needed that.” Souda smiled happier than before. “Any time bro! Now to give that bitch a piece of my mind.” And with that Akane exited Soudas cottage.

Not much later after Souda bid farewell to Akane was he hearing her voice roar through the entire hotel. “Sonia! How could you do Kazuichi so dirty like that?” Almost every student was standing there watching what was about to go down. “What are you talking about Akane? I would never do anything to my Kazuichi!” Souda felt himself tense up hearing those words roll off of Sonia’s tongue so easily. “Cut that fuckin act now you bitch! I know you made Gundham upset and then had Kazuici take the blame for your selfish fuckin ways.” Sonia started to coward backward tears forming in her eyes. “How could you say that about me! I care about my friends, I would never do such a thing.” Sonia stepped back only to bump into Nekomaru. “Enough with the fukin act already! You think you have every boy wrapped around your finger, you think that everyone will bow down to you here and take the blame for you. Shit doesn’t work with me, princess. Now if I were you I would be apologizing to everyone you’ve wronged here, right now.” Sonia fell to the floor crying, at a loss for words she looked around trying to see if she could find anyone who would help her. When all of a sudden “Now now! Though I do love this tough act Akane I have to ask you to back off of your fellow classmate otherwise you will be punished.” Usami appeared cheered as normal. Everyone stepped away from the crying Sonia as she ran to her cottage.

Souda walked up to a flustered Akane as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. “Thanks, Akane, but you really didn’t have to do that.” Akane laughed, “Oh but I did, you see if I hadn’t said anything Sonia would have gotten away with this and so much more.” With that Fuyuhiko walked up to Souda. “Kazuichi I’m so sorry dude I can’t believe I ever doubted you or your character.” Fuyhiko wiped his eyes and walked away with Peko by his side. Souda frowned, he couldn’t believe what had just happened, slowly he snuck out of the hotel to go check on Miss Sonia. He looked away and then proceeded to lightly knock on her door. “Come in.” Souda stepped inside to see Sonia sitting on her bed still crying. “Are you okay Miss Sonia?” Souda mumbled. “No I’m not Kazuichi, Akane just made a bunch of lies up to get everyone to hate me. I would never hurt you or Gundham, I was just standing up to him for you.” Sonia started to cry once again as the guilty Souda stood above her. “I’m not fully sure what to believe at the moment... but I know that you would never try to hurt me.” Souda smiled at Sonia as he left. As Souda left he saw Gundham walk into his cottage with a message popping up on his monopad.

Private message between Gundham and Kazuichi

Gundham: Come to my cottage after dinner tonight tamer of Automotives  
Kazuichi: Um what for Gundham?  
Gundham: I wish to speak with you at that time tamer of Automotives  
Kazuichi: Ok I’ll see you then ig  
Gundham: Farewell pink-haired one.

Souda sighed as he read the messages. Why would Gundham want to talk with me? Maybe he felt bad for mocking me I guess. Souda thought to himself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dinner time had arrived and the atmosphere in the cafeteria was awkward. No one really said a word. Sonia clung onto Souda trying to show everyone that Souda didn’t care what Akane had said. Souda looked over to see Akane shake her head in disappointment. “Um, Miss Sonia I think tonight I’m going to have dinner with Akane.” Souda walked away from Sonia as she stood there with her jaw dropped on the floor. “Thank god! I seriously thought you were gonna deal with more of her bullshit.” Akane muffled munching down some food. “Oh, I just wanted to eat with you, and thank you again for listening to me earlier.” Souda smiled feeling safe that he could talk to Akane. “Ah don’t even mention it, it's what friends are for!”

After everyone finished eating everyone headed off to do their own thing and whatnot, Souda rushed to his cottage to make himself look the least bit appealing. He sighed a heavy sigh and felt all the weight on his shoulders hit him like a ton of bricks. “Why does Gundham want to talk to me? He doesn’t even like me that much.” Souda questioned himself in his bathroom mirror. With that he decided to head over to Gundhams cottage shakily, he looked around to make sure no one saw him. He knocked on the door waiting to be allowed inside. “The door is unlocked, mortal.” Souda stepped in to see Gundham fiddling with his bandages on his bed as his four dark devas of destruction watched. “Ahem” Souda cleared his throat not knowing if Gundham knew that Souda had entered. Gundham looked up. “Ah you came my pink-haired one, I did not think you were actually going to meet me.” Souda felt odd “Oh well you did want to talk to me did you not?” Souda mumbled as he looked away for a couple of seconds he felt warm arms embrace him gently. “I wish to talk to you about the event that had taken place with your love interest, Sonia.” Love interest? What was Gundham talking about? “Um Gundham, believe it or not, I don’t like like Miss Sonia, I’ve always just seen her as a good friend.” Gundham released his grip and sat back on his bed letting a sigh of relief out. “I hope you do know that I did not mock you in any way shape or form.” Souda stepped back realizing the mistake he had made. “So Miss Sonia made all that up?” Gundham looked at his feet. “Indeed she did my pink-haired one, to be precise she told me to go away…” Gundham paused himself “Which if that's what you want I completely understa-” Souda hugged Gundham pulling him in tightly. “This may not be the right time and I do understand if you wish to break off connections with me after this, however…” Gundham pulled Souda closer. “I like you Kazuichi...a lot” Souda felt his stomach do a million flips. “You like me?” Souda felt his face going bright red. “Yes, my pink-haired one I do.” Gundham looked at Soudas bright red face and pulled him in even closer till the point where he could feel Souda’s breaths hit his cheek. With a slight pause, Gudham closed that gap that once stood between them pulling Souda even closer. The mechanic could feel the breeder's lips press slowly against his own, with that he closed his eyes pressing his lips against Gundhams.  
“If you wish to, you can stay over for the night, my pink-haired one.” Souda blushed trying to look away. “Sure that sounds good.”

Outside of Gundhams cottage Sonia was looking for Souda. “Where could that stupid pink-haired dumbass gone now?” She whispered to herself. She decided to check his cottage to see only that he was absent from his room. “The night time announcement is to go off soon where could he have gone?” Suddenly her questions were answered as she looked over to see Souda talking to Gundham?! Sonia ran to her cottage furiously, completely ignoring Ibuki as she passed her. “So Gundham still thinks that he can steal Kazuichi from me? Well, we’ll see tomorrow who Kazuichi ends up with.” Sonia laughed in hysteria coming up with her foolproof plan. As soon as she saw Gundham tomorrow she would have full control over both of the boys.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Morning had arrived and Souda woke up to see that Gundham was sleeping soundly, holding tightly onto Souda. “Morning Gundham.” Souda gave him a peck on his forehead. With that Souda stood up and fixed his hat and overalls. “Morning my pink-haired one.” Souda felt a pair of arms wrap around Souda. “I'm going to grab something to eat, I shall be right back.” And with that Gundham headed out to the hotel cafeteria. Souda sat on the bed and looked out the window to make sure Gundham got there. 

Knock, knock, knock.  
Souda opened the cottage door to see a tired Fuyuhiko, “Hey Gundham...Oh! Souda I didn't realize you were here.” Fuyhiko turned around to head out. “Um Fuyuhiko, did you need something?” Souda asked, confused. “Well,” Fuyuhiko paused. “I saw Sonia earlier and she seemed a bit off today, she kept mumbling his name. So I came to warn him.”

At the same time, Gundham had gotten closer to the cafeteria, feeling slightly as though someone was watching him. He turned around to see if someone was following him, only to feel a hand slip over his mouth and an object close to his head. “I thought I told you to stay away from my Kazuichi, but you just can't seem to listen can you?” The voice taunted Gundham. “I wonder what Kazuichi would think if he heard you held me at gunpoint, he wouldn't like that oh no better yet he would hate you!” The voice snickered. “But I would never do anything of that to a mortal.” After thinking for a minute he realized who was behind him. “Sonia! Why are you doing this?” Gundham broke out into a sweat. “It’s because you won’t leave me and Kazuichi alone like I said he doesn't like you, he just feels bad that no one will put up with you.” Gundham sighed with tears filling in his eyes. “I didn't realize how much of a burden I was to you mortals.” 

Suddenly, “Gundham!” Gundham looked over to see a worried Souda and an out of breath Fuyuhiko. Gundham smiled a shaky smile to try and not seem scared. “Miss Sonia please release Gundham, he did nothing wrong.” Sonia laughed in hysteria. “Kazuichi, how could you be so stupid! Gundham is trying to deceive you, he was holding me at gunpoint and switched it around!” Gundham closed his eyes trying to hold back tears. “Miss Sonia please I'm begging you! Let him go!” Souda stepped closer. “Take one more step and the breeder gets it!” Sonia laughed, Souda froze looking around to see that Fuyuhiko had disappeared. “Please there has got to be something you want so that you'll let him go.” Souda cried, Sonia paused “There is one thing… you have to promise to stay away from Gundham for the rest of your life and be with only me.” Sonia demanded, “B-but Miss Sonia, I like Gundham…” Souda blushed a little. “Enough with this sappy shit! I am going to shoot this ass of a human being if you so as say another word!” Souda could see the tears falling down Gundhams cheeks. Souda could feel his eyes start to fill with tears. 

Out of nowhere, Fuyuhiko jumped on Sonia causing her to let go of Gundham however the gun still went off, hitting Gundham in the stomach. “Gundham! No!” Souda ran to the breeder holding him in his arms, he could see Mikan running as fast as she could in their direction. “Let me see, how bad is it?” Mikan rushed over to tend to Gundhams wound. “Akane can you comfort Kazuichi please?” Mikan called out to Akane who was standing close by. “Sure thing, Kazuichi come here.” Akane pulled Souda off so Mikan could properly see Gundhams wound. Kazuichi fell into Akane as he watched the shsl nurse tend to the boy he liked ever so dearly. “Is he going to be okay Mikan?” he asked, trying to hold his tears back. “Yes, by the looks of it Gundham should be just fine. The bullet didn't go very far, so he should recover in no time.” Mikan called out as she brought Gundham to the medical ward. Souda smiled at Mikan after being reassured, then he looked back at Akane with tears starting to pour down his face. “W-what i-if he d-doesn’t m-make it o-out...Akane what can I do?” Akane comforted her friend as best she could. “You did the right thing Kazuichi, you were able to distract Sonia so that Fuyuhiko could stop her.” She looked over to see that Nekomaru had tied up the princess. “But what if it wasn't enough, why couldn't I have jumped in, why didn't she shoot me instead. WHY!” Souda dug his nails into his arms, soon blood started to drip. “Hey woah Kazuichi!” Akane grabbed Soudas hand holding them tight. “You can't do that to yourself, you're gonna end up really hurting yourself.” Akane pulled up Souda sleeves only to reveal tons more scars from soudas nails and possibly his teeth. “K-Kazuichi…” Akane was shocked. “I know it looks really bad, but I don't know what else to do.” Souda sighed, he looked over to see Akane concerned. “Kazuichi...you can always talk to me. I'm your friend, remember?” Souda smiled after hearing those words, gave Akane a hug, and headed on his own. “Where are you going now Kazuichi?” Akane called out. “I’m gonna go check on Gundham.” Souda cheered as Akane nodded towards her friend.

Souda walked into the ward to see Mikan smiling by the door he had entered. “So...how is he doing?” Souda asked nervously. “He is continuous now, you can talk to him if you would like.” Mikan swayed her arm showing Souda where to go. He walked over slowly to see Gundham look over in his direction and smile, Souda rushed over to embrace the breeder. “I'm so sorry, I should have known Sonia would have done something like that.” Gundham held the boy closely. “It's okay my pink-haired one, you did everything you could have.” And with that Gundham gave him a quick kiss, the boys stared into each other's eyes for a while until. “Um, this is very cute but I need to tend to Gundham for a while longer to make sure he is fully recovered. I’m sorry”  
Souda laughed and squeezed Gundham tightly before leaving the nurse to tend to the breeder.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Gundham left the ward waving goodbye to Mikan, heading over to the workshop where Souda said he had gone. Gundham passed by a very happy Ibuki, “Ibuki how are you this fine day my fellow mortal?” Ibuki laughed. “Ibuki is doing great!” And with that Gundham entered the shop to see what looked like a brand new car?! Souda stepped out from behind the car. “So um what do you think Gudham?” Souda blushed waiting for the breeder's response. “It’s wonderful my dark angel.” Gundham pulled Souda in close, kissing him gently. “Now should we take this baby for a spin?” Souda Chuckled, and with that, the two boys hopped into the car and drove off.


End file.
